codelyokofandomcom_gl-20200215-history
Ataque de zombies
Ataque de zombies é o episodio 14 da tempada 2 e o episódio 40 da serie Código Lyoko. Estreouse o 23 de novembro do 2005 en Francia. Argumento O episodio empeza con que en Lyoko una torre actívase no sector do deserto, e na Terra, un espectro de XANA posúe a Kiwi, o can de Odd. Pica a Tamiya, e esta convértese nun zombie baixo a influencia dun virus exportado pola picadura de Kiwi. A estudante “zombie” ataca á súa amiga Milly que escapa. Chega á cafeteria e grita pedindo axuda e os Guerreiros de Lyoko pregúntanse se XANA poden estar involucrado. Sissi e Ulrich van atoparse co sr. Delmas, pero tópanse cun grupo de profesores e estudantes “zombies” polo virus transmitido polo can. Os poucos sobrevivientes refúxianse no comedor, excepto Sissi, que se dirixe ao parque de Kadic e Ulrich que trata de porse ao día. William trata de advertir á policía e a Yumi e Ulrich do que pasa. Tratando de saír da cafetaría, Jeremie, Aelitae Odd son retidos contra a súa vontade por William que prohibie a ninguén de saír do edificio. Despois de enfrontarse a zombies no parque, Ulrich ordena a Sissi para volver con eles, e alí estará a salvo, pero cóase Kiwi, e Odd, confiado, é mordido polo seu propio animal. A policía é enviada alí a cuestionar o xardineiro, que non viu nada sospeitoso e cando se van, os zombies atacan ao pobre home. A pesar de todas as explicacións, William obstinadamente négase o permiso para saír a Jeremie e Aelita. Mentres tanto, Sissi e Ulrich regresan e entran na cafetaría, pero os zombies capturan a William polo brazo e sácano. Tomando vantaxe desta desgraza, Jeremie e Aelita vanse da cafetaría, mentres que Ulrich organiza as defensas. A parella de fugitivos que se atopan con Yumi no parque, onde máis zombies aínda veñen, pero chegan, a pesar de todo, ao sumidoiro. Ao chegar á fábrica, as dúas rapazas van ao sector do deserto. Jeremie dálles o Overwing. XANA alcanzou o seu obxectivo de atraer a Aelita en Lyoko, e envía unha chea de zombies, dirixido por Kiwi á fábrica. Alarmado pola idea de ser “zombificado” antes de lanzar o regreso ao pasado, Jeremie dá présa ás súas amigas. Yumi chega despois de tres cangrexos, pero unha discreta cascuda destrúe o Overwing. Ademais, por un engano de XANA a torre está invisible e tamén o pedazo de terra na que se atopa (vese o Mar dixital). Yumi, crendo que en realidade ese pedazo do sector foi desvirtualizado, move a Aelita con Telekinese sobre o Mar dixital. Na Terra, os zombies abren as portas da cafetaría, só Milly, Sissi e Ulrich sobreviven, formando un cadrado de defensa final. Sen darse conta da cascuda de novo, Yumi é desvirtualizada e contra todos os prognósticos, cae Aelita en terra firme, aínda que invisible, o engano de XANA móstrase. Aelita chega á torre mentres que na Terra, Jeremie é mordido por Kiwi. E na fase de “zombificación” Jeremie logra lanza con voz rouca o regreso ao pasado, antes de ser totalmente dominado polo seu novo instinto de actuar como os demais zombies. E no pasado, Ulrich lembra a responsabilidade de afecto de Sissi con Milly, dicindo que nunca se coñece a alguén. Galería Episodio40.jpg|Kiwi posuído por XANA. zombies.jpg|Os zombies. Categoría:Episodios ca:Ľatac dels zombis en:Attack of the Zombies es:El ataque de los zombies fr:Contagion it:L'attacco degli zombie pl:Odcinek 40 "Atak Zombie" pt:O ataque dos zombies ro:Epidemia ru:Атака зомби sr:Напад зомбија